


Letting Go Is Not Easy

by Moonhaneul



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonhaneul/pseuds/Moonhaneul
Summary: Tanggal 14 Februari identik dengan hari kasih sayang, dimana semua pasangan akan saling mengumbar kasih. Namun apa yang akan terjadi jika pada tanggal itu kita harus kehilangan sang kekasih?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 11





	Letting Go Is Not Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, maaf kalau kurang bagus dan masih banyak kekurangan.

“Kukuruyuk” suara kokokan ayam menyambut matahari yang cerah di tanggal 14 Februari ini. Iya, Hari Valentine.

Namun apalah arti hari ini bagi Wen Junhui, seorang pemuda tampan dan rupawan yang harus kehilangan pasangan sehidup sematinya dini pagi hari tadi. Bukan sebatas kehilangan yang membuat seorang Wen Junhui harus memposting story-story instagram yang berisikan lagu-lagu galau ataupun background hitam dengan tulisan putih yang memenuhi layar dengan kata-kata penyesalan. Namun, kehilangan yang membuatnya harus berada di rumah duka selama 7 hari 7 malam untuk melihat sang suami berbaring di dalam peti dengan tubuh yang terbujur kaku dan kulit yang dingin. Padahal, hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang paling bahagia untuk mereka berdua. Berdandan dengan baju terbaik yang dipunya. Mengendarai mobil ke restoran ternama, dan juga mengaitkan cincin di jari telunjuk masing-masing yang menandakan ulangtahun ke 4 untuk pernikahan mereka. Semua adegan yang sudah membayang-membayangi pikiran Junhui di mimpinya itu pun sirna ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa orang terkasihnya, Jeon Wonwoo telah mengalami kecelakaan maut di tol ke arah rumah mereka. 

“Andai saja aku yang menjemputmu, setidaknya kita bisa berbaring bersampingan sekarang.”

“Andai saja aku menyuruhmu untuk tidak lembur dan menyelesaikan kerjaan di rumah saja, pasti kita berdua masih akan berada di dunia ini sayang.”

“Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku wonwoo-ya.” Ujar Wen Junhui dengan tersendu-sendu disamping jasad sang terkasih.

Biasanya Junhui bukanlah seseorang yang cengeng, bahkan kematian kedua orangtuanya 3 tahun lalu pun tidak membuat seorang Junhui menitikkan air matanya. Semua kesulitan yang ia hadapi bisa ia lalui karena selalu ada Wonwoo disampingnya. Semuanya selalu Wonwoo, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti melepaskan baju dan membuang sampah pun harus Ia lakukan dengan bantuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo bagaikan segala-galanya bagi Junhui. Namun sekarang, tidak ada lagi Wonwoo yang bisa ia panggil dan suruh-suruh. Tidak ada lagi Wonwoo yang bisa ia lihat di sampingnya setiap pagi. Tidak ada lagi Wonwoo yang selalu mengajaknya main game di saat senggang. Semuanya sudah tidak ada.

Segala kenangan dan memori yang berada di pikiran Junhui saat ini membuatnya gila dan Ia berharap dapat segera menyusul Wonwoo ke surga. Tanpa sempat menjernihkan pikirannya, Ia pun segera pergi ke atap apartemennya, merentangkan tangan, dan akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh tertiup angin.

Jeon Wonwoo: 17 Juli 1996-22 Februari 2021

Wen Junhui: 10 Juni 1996- 22 Februari 2021

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Merelakan kepergian orang terkasih tidaklah gampang, bahkan bisa dibilang sulit. Namun bukan berarti kita tidak bisa, merelakan kepergian sebenarnya ialah suatu keharusan. Semua orang pasti akan pergi dari dunia ini, itu semua hanya bergantung kepada waktu. Dan jika suatu saat giliran pasangan kita yang harus pergi, relakanlah dan kuatkanlah diri kita! Jangan terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan, tapi buatlah hal-hal kebajikan dan hal-hal positif yang dapat membahagiakan diri kita dan pasangan kita.


End file.
